


A Perfect Fire

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Arguing, BAMFs, Canon Compliant, Community: disney_kink, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love, Making Up, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is difficult for both of them, sometimes, to get used to having another person in their life. Putting two pieces together, no matter how well they fit, will cause some friction. It's just a case of knowing how best to put out the fire.</p><p>Because they do fit well, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterfairy25 (fizzylips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzylips/gifts).



> From the great [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=493929#t493929) at the Disney Kink Meme.
> 
> _"Like every couple they have arguments, but even though Aladdin's the one with the rogueish background, Jasmine totally pwns him in their argument, tripping him up and turning the tables on him. And then they make up because they realise how incredibly smart they both are, and how well they're matched, and then they do sex."_

He is not used to arguments. Even if Aladdin's life has not been easy, he has preferred to avoid fighting: stealth or charm tended to do their work, keeping his allies far closer than his enemies and twisting the world around to make sure that it stayed that way. It's easier. And simpler, too, because it made all of the rules so much clearer. It's not as if he's never been in an argument in his life, of course, but he hasn't exactly lived by them, and they haven't been his weapon of choice.  
  
Which is why it still sometimes takes him by surprise when Jasmine cuts into him. Because cut she does, with tone and words and scornful rolls of her eyes, and asking what on earth does he think he is doing, leaving the Palace so often without her and without giving her any information on where he might be going.  
  
It's his life, he says. He can't sit inside the palace, like it's some cage. He needs to see the world.  
  
Then take her with him, she says. Wasn't that how they met? What was the point in the world if they did not share it?  
  
And he claims that he's not used to spending all of his time with another person. And then she seems to explode.  
  
It's astonishing. Aladdin knows that he would be in awe if he weren't angry himself, just wanting to breathe, just wanting to still be a part of the city that raised him. Jasmine has a tongue like a lash, cutting apart his every protest of competence and knowledge, until he finds himself agreeing that yes, when he leaves the palace he will make sure that she knows of it. And it is the first time that he has found himself answering to another person in many years, but he realises with a flash that it is because this is the first time in years that there is someone who cares enough to be angry with him for disappearing.  
  
But nevertheless he snaps his closing lines, that he will not sit in a cage as she once did, and storms from the room wanting with every step to run back. And he stalks throughout the garden, and climbs the walls because he can and tells the carpet not to help him, but as he is looking out towards the city he relents.  
  
Jasmine is waiting for him at the doors, unexpectedly, and they both blurt that they are sorry and that it was overdone and then she _thanks_ him, of all things thanks him, for answering back to her. For a moment he does not understand, but then from his lips in turn tumble thanks for for caring, and for seeing eye to eye with him, or not, and suddenly they are both laughing with the realisation that there is no other with whom they fight like this, with both force and tenderness. Because she will do anything to do what is right by him, she says, even if she needs to persuade him of why. Instinctively Aladdin knows what she means, that love which means they cannot bely themselves to one another to seem better for a moment if it will cost in the long.  
  
In the midst of it she kisses him, gently at first, and then they are tumbling into one another again and fall back to her bed in kisses and caresses and little gasps as they find that spot just _there_ which is quite... perfect. And afterwards they lie in bed and watch the sun set over the gold-dusted Agrabah, and playfully Aladdin comments that there is, of course, another advantage to their arguments. Jasmine hits him on the shoulder for it, hard, but laughs as well and then nuzzles against his shoulder and curls her body into his side to hold the warmth between them.  
  
And all is fire, and all is fierce temperament, and all is... perfect.


End file.
